Making Dreams a Reality
by scrapmom
Summary: Reid has a sex dream on the jet. What does Morgan do when he hears his name coming out of Reid's mouth while he's dreaming?


A/N It's funny how you have an idea for a story and once you start writing it, it goes in a totally different direction. I was totally surprised at the ending. It was not what I had planned, but I am happy with it. I hope you all enjoy it, as well. Thanks for reading!

Making dreams a reality

It had been a long, exhausting case, and the team was glad to be heading home. It didn't take long after they had gotten settled for the team to start dropping off. Hotch had been the first, his head leaning against the wall next to the window. His face lost the worry lines present for the past week and a half, and he looked almost peaceful.

Rossi sat across from him, head leaned back, watching his friend slip into unconsciousness. The steady breathing from across the table lulled Rossi into a deep sleep, as well. JJ sat at Hotch's back, facing the back of the plane. She had case files on the table on front of her, wishing she could relax and let go like the rest of the team. She had just gotten back and wanted to work hard to prove to the team that she was ready to join them as a profiler.

From her chair, she had a clear view of Morgan, who was sitting on the bench to the right, headphones on and eyes closed, and Spence, who was laying on the opposite bench, his back to Morgan. She knew Spence hadn't slept much, not that any of them had, but he was up all hours working on the geographical profile, that eventually led them to the unsub. She knew he would finally be able to relax, and was smiling as she watched him pull his knees up toward his chest, in his sleep.

Emily, who had sprained her ankle during her last sparing match with another agent, had stayed behind to help from Garcia's lair. The teams trust in each other had been cracked, but they were working on fixing those cracks and making the team every stronger. Spence had been the most effected by the lies, with good reason. He didn't give his trust away easily, and it had been a hard road getting back to where things had been. JJ was grateful to Morgan for helping their friend during this time of rebuilding.

Morgan and Reid had been hanging out more outside of work, and although Reid hated going clubbing, he made an effort to try and have some fun. While Morgan tried not to appear too bored when Reid made him watch the entire first season of Star Trek one evening, when Reid was having a rough night. The two had gotten closer, and it showed in the field.

JJ was deep in thought when she heard moaning from the bench. She glanced over at Spence, and noticed he was twitching. Thinking he was having a nightmare, she continued to watch him, in case she needed to wake him. When he moaned again, and shifted his hips, she realized he was not having a nightmare. He appeared to be having a "happy" dream instead. She quickly glanced around to make sure everyone else was still asleep. She would never tell, but he would be so embarrassed of he knew everyone had heard.

Morgan had not been asleep, and opened his eyes in time to see JJ glance around the plane, a concerned look on her face. He closed his eyes again, because something told him she didn't want anyone to be awake to witness whatever was going on. Just because he couldn't look, didn't mean he couldn't listen, so he discretely pushed the mute button on his headphones and stayed as still as possible, wondering what JJ's deal was. He didn't have to wait long.

He hear rustling across from him, where he knew Reid was sleeping, and figured, like JJ, that he was having a nightmare. He would just crack his eyes open and take a quick look, but before he did, he heard a moan. And this moan was not a moan of pain, oh no. It was a moan of pleasure. He almost cracked a smile, thinking he'd get weeks worth of teasing out of this.

Then, another moan, and a name...Morgan.

Across the plane, the darker skinned agent froze. Did he just...no, no way. The kid was playing with him. This was some sort of joke. But when Morgan cracked his eyes open to peek at the genius, it was clear it was no joke. The kid was definitely sleeping, and definitely having a good dream. Maybe he hadn't heard right.

Just then, another moan...oh Morgan, hmmmmm.

Morgan stopped breathing, and was pretty sure his heart stopped beating too. He peeked at JJ from his slotted eyes and she was blushing, her eyes darting from the agent on the couch, obviously enjoying his dream, to him, making sure he was still 'sleeping.' He didn't want her to know he heard anything, so he tried to keep his breathing slow and calm. The same couldn't be said for his heart, though. He was pretty sure she could hear it beating from across the plane. And he was thankful that he had a blanket draped over his legs or she would have noticed the bulge slowing growing in this pants.

In the past few months, he and Reid had grown closer. He knew JJ, Hotch and Emily's betrayal was the hardest on the young genius, and he wanted to help out his best friend. Hell, who was he kidding? He was pretty sure he was in love with his best friend. He just didn't think it was possible for Reid to return those feeling. And, the kid had been so torn up these past few months, he didn't want to tell him how he was feeling, for fear the younger agent would not feel the same. And he wouldn't do anything to hurt his pretty boy. All he wanted to to was protect him.

But what was happening right now changed things. It seems his feeling for his pretty boy may be reciprocated, and he was going to use this to his advantage. So, he sat still, listening to his genius dream about him, and planned his next move. It was getting harder and harder (no pun intended) to keep still, hearing the husky moans and sounds that were coming from the other bench.

Then... hmmmm, so good, Morgan. God, yes.

Reid's hips started jerking, and he lost his balance, sliding back off the bench and landing on the floor with a loud plop. This unexpected fall woke the dreaming genius and he sat stunned for a moment. JJ chuckled and asked, "Are you ok, Spence?"

At the sound of Reid falling off the bench, Morgan's head shot up, pretending to be startled by the noise. He looked down at Reid and wondered how, after sleeping on and falling off the bench, he could look any more perfect? His hair was sticking up, and his cheeks were tinted red, probably from the dream he had clearly been having. His pretty boy looked so gorgeous, Morgan just wanted to drop to his knees and take him right then and there.

When the genius came to his senses, and realized what happened, and apparently what he had been dreaming about, he turned a deeper shade of red and scrambled up and into the bathroom like a shot.

Morgan decided it was now or never, so he grabbed his stomach, faking, for JJ's benefit, and quickly got up, making his way to the bathroom the young genius now occupied. A knock on door startled Reid, who was seconds from unzipping his pants and relieving the pressure his dream had caused. He squeaked when he heard the knock, before replying, "I'll be out in a minute." His voice a little higher than normal.

"Reid, man, it's me. I'm sorry to bother you. Could you open the door please. I'm not feeling well, and think I might need to puke."

Reid knew his predicament was bad, but he didn't want Morgan to throw up in the cabin, so he pushed his erection down as much as he could and opened the door to let Morgan in. Before he could move out of the way, Morgan had pushed him backward and closed the door behind him. Reid took a breath to ask what the hell Morgan was doing, but before he could make a sound, Morgan's lips were on his, demanding.

Reid stood frozen, thinking 'oh my god, Morgan is kissing me.' Then he realized, ' Oh, he's actually kissing me!' Before tilting his head and pushing his lips into Morgan's just as forcefully. He opened his lips in invitation, and suddenly both men were exploring each others mouths. Morgan moaned, and suddenly turned them slightly, lifting the young geniuses hips up and setting him on the little ledge that served as a counter. Reid opened his legs as the older man pushed in between, their erections rubbing together, causing both men to moan.

Oh, the feeling of Reid's cock so hard and pressing against his own almost had Morgan exploding right then and there. He gasped and pulled his lips away, allowing them both to breath, before latching onto the geniuses neck, right under his ear, where Morgan had been dreaming of kissing since his pretty boy went and chopped his hair off. Reid tilted his head, allowing Morgan better access, as he ground his hips forward and hooked his ankles together behind Morgan's back.

"Hmmmm, Morgan...yes, don't stop," he moaned, trying to keep a rhythm as their cooks rubbed against each other, their clothes helping with the friction they desperately need.

"Better than the dream, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, his breath tickling the geniuses ear.

"You are my dream, Morgan," he replied. Then added, "Now, make me cum!"

Hearing Reid talk like that pushed Morgan over the edge. He sped up his movements as he kissed the genius again, long and hard. Pulling back from the kiss again, Morgan grunted "cum for me now, pretty boy," as he bit down hard on the younger mans neck.

"Oh God , Morgan...oh...yes...mes," the last yes was muffled by Morgan's neck as Reid buried his face there to avoid screaming.

Both men came together, and it was beautiful. Sure, they were in a cramped bathroom on the BAU jet, still fully clothed, but neither man could bring himself to care. They had just shared an incredible orgasm, the first of many, they both knew, and it had been perfect.


End file.
